1. Field
This invention concerns gutter cleaning devices which are constructed for attachment to the end of a long pole or other such support and for actuation by a pull cord or the like adapted to extend from the device to near the ground whereby an operator standing on the ground can actuate the device by pulling on the cord. More specifically, the present device utilizes freely pivotal and dangling clamp arms which can be brought together by the operator's pull on the cord to grasp leaves and other debris in the gutter. The present device further incorporates a specially mounted viewing mirror whereby the target debris in the gutter is kept in the operator's field of vision even though the device may be moved a considerable lateral distance in an arc such as to reach debris in places spaced along the gutter, without necessitating repositioning of the operator on the ground.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, many constructions for gutter cleaners have been proposed as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,409; 3,601,835; 4,930,824; 5,288,118; 3,972,552; 4,057,276; 4,196,927; 4,930,820; 4,114,938; 5,727,580; 4,310,940; and 4,319,851.
Despite the existence of such an array of patents for gutter cleaning devices which are operated remotely from the ground, none are in common use. Such prior devices have one or more disadvantages including excessive weight, excessive friction between moving parts, clogging of the gripping ends of the arms during operation, lack of a sustained mechanical advantage for the cord pull throughout the cycle of operation, the requirement of the operator standing directly beneath the area being cleaned due to the structure of the device, the need for the operator to walk along while looking up in order to see and grasp debris spaced along the gutter, use of water which adds much weight and wets the user, and inflexibly mounted mirrors that do not afford an optimal view of the target debris as the device is moved in an arc from a substantially vertical posture.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device to clear gutters of debris, particularly that which can be pinpointed as obstructing the flow of water. It is not intended that the present device be used only for cleaning gutters of all soil, grit, leaves or the like, nor that as much debris as possible shall be removed in a single gripping operation. The present invention has special utility in providing a unique means by which an average homeowner can scan gutters at regular intervals and selectively target problem areas from which debris must be removed for allowing proper water flow, e.g., throughout the fall season when repeated clogging problems arise. The device further permits flexibility in the operator's standing position such that landscaping features can be preserved, and is capable of removing as much as a bolus of debris or as little as a single leaf. Such debris is easily targeted and held by the device and released at the desired moment and away from sensitive landscape areas.
The mechanical advantages inherent in the present design minimize the pull cord tension needed for its gripping operation which would otherwise be added to the weight of the device to be overcome by the supporting arm of the operator. The operator can then easily maintain cord tension by grasping the cord along with the extension pole with the same hand, thus eliminating cord tension as a force affecting the other arm while the device and pole are swung to a desired unloading position. The gripping operation of the device involves only a single hinge or pivot movement and thus affords negligible friction. The upshot is that even petite home owners will be able to keep gutters free of obstructive debris without risking valuable landscaping, without having to perform feats of strength, and without risking perilous heights. The ease of control of the device minimizes the risk to the operator of becoming soiled, splashed, or struck by debris, thus enhancing the convenience and safety of regular use through the problem seasons.
The present structure contrasts with heavier and multiple hinged prior devices which require more strength and which require the operator to stand directly under the area being cleared. It further contrasts with motorized and water using devices which are likely to subject the operator to a shower of water and waste and with scraping devices that involve the operator moving about while looking up which poses a hazard both to the operator and to landscaping underfoot. The considerable task of physically controlling these prior devices further discourages their regular use.